Red Riding Hood grandchase style
by RavenAlche
Summary: elesis mengunjungi sieghart,tapi dia di ikuti oleh sesuatu,apakah itu?bagaimana kelanjutannya?suck at summary,stupidity,gaje,typo,tidak mengikuti kaidah bahasa yang baku dan sebagainya,DON'T LIKE DON'T READ,FLAME ACCEPTED


Red riding Hood

Grand chase

~Style~

Author:yah selamat nikmatin hasil bacotan saya

All gc member except elesis,sieghart,ronan,and elscud: eh author kita gimana?kok nggak muncul sih?

Author:yah mau kasih peran apa ?kalo mau tunggu gw dapet ilham ama modem!

All gc member:*sweat drop*

Author:knight master,please disclaimernya ?

Knight master:author sarap ini tidak punya yang namanya Grand Chase maupun ceritab red riding hood,kalo punya bakal jadi aneh seperti cerita buatannya

WARNING:geje,ancur,aneh,bikin mules,banyak kata kasar(?),kemungkinan ngopi fic orang,tidak memenuhi kaidah bahasa yang bak dan benar dan sebagainya

Btw,disini sieg bisa baca pikiran ya :D

Disuatu desa yang tenang..."KABOOM!" ralat desa yang nyaris hancur, terdengar teriakan yang nyaris bikin 1 desa tuli dari rumah megah, "ayah, Aku nggak mau ke tempat kakek!" teriak gadis paling cantik + tomboi sedang teriak kayak bom meledak ayahnya yang mungkin udah nyaris tuli *dihajar* ralat 1 desa sudah nyaris tuli akibat teriakan anak itu, apa penyebabnya?

Mari kita liat *Flash back.

"ele-chan," kata elscud, cowok duda beranak 1 yang ganteng berambut merah memanggil anaknya "ya ayah?" jawab elesis, anak cantik berambut merah panjang tapi sayang tomboi, "kau bisa ke rumah kakek, sekalian anterin nih surat, buat kakekmu."minta elscud, "ayah, aku nggak mau ke tempat kakek lash pedo itu!" blak elesis "ayolah ele-chan, please..." pinta elscud dengan puppy eye dog, "Nggak mau!" "please...?" "nggak!" dan terjadilah adu mulut yang menyebabkan 1 desa nyaris tuli.

*Flash back End* akhirnya dengan terpaksa *para penduduk desa mengancam elesis, dengan great lady-maker Amy, kalo tidak mengikuti permintaan ayahnya (yang bikin semua cewek nosebleed)* mengikuti permintaan ayahnya, dengan mengenakan jubah merah gelap, pedang ssanggeom pemberian ayahnya, keranjang rotan yang isinya makanan, berangkatlah dia.

Sesampainya di Hutan...

"rumah kakek gw...dimana ya?" tanya elesis pada dirinya sendiri, ketika sedang liat-liat peta, dia baru ingat, "kalo nggak salah, katanya ada serigala mesum disini masa sih?" "ah udahlah, jalan dulu sampai ke sungai lah ntar baru cari lagi." Katanya sambil berjalan tanpa menyadari sepasang mata mengintai.

Magic time skip ~Sungai~

Elesis, sedang duduk di batu paling besar sambil makan bekelnya; merasakan kedatangan sesosok makhluk, dia sudah meenyiapkan ssanggeomnya, hanya bertemu dengan serigala, langan muka mesum, sampe bikin author pingin ngemassa tuh serigala "eh lu mau apa disini?" tanya elesis "mau bantu kamu, manis?" kata serigala

"bantu gw? Emang lu bisa?" "iya, tuh rumah kakek lu, lu lurus aja dari sini." Kata serigala itu. "bener nih?" tanya elesis "iye, sonokin keburu malem!" jawab serigala, setelah elesis pergi serigala itu mengambil costume(?) berdandan ala elesis, dan pergi mengambil jalan pintas.

Sementara itu...

Sieghart yang sedang bersantai-santai tiba-tiba mendengar suara ketukan pintu, dia buru-buru membuka pintu dengan menyiapkan gladius ditangannya, takutnya cucunya datang dan bersiap menghina/memukul begitu pintu dibuka...sieghart melihat makhluk jadi-jadian/serigala cosplya/mesum pula...

"eh, kalo elu mau jadi kayak cucu gw, sono yang bener" kata sieghart sampai sweat drop, setelah pandang-pandangan selama 20 menit, elesis muncul, "woi...orang tua! ngapain luh ngeliatin serigala mesum?" teriak elesis

"eh merah, diem aja sana...lagian tangan gw gatel nih, bantu gw Hajar nih makhluk!" teriak sieghart balik "ok aja, makan nih dasar mesum!" "tewas lu!" yah dan dalam waktu singkat, Hutan pun Hancur, pohon patah, ada yang terbakar sedangkan nasib serigala itu...sekarat.

Sementara itu...

di dalam hutan, seorang pemuda berambut biru panjang, dengan pedang disisinya, dia berjalan menyusuri hutan, sebut saja ronan-chan

A/N : Ronan : woy, gw cowok!

Author : ups, sorry ^o^

Gc member :*sweat drop*

Ralat, namanya ronan-sama

A/N : Ronan : gw masih muda, kali

Author : eh, bukannya elu paling tua?

Gc member : " yang paling tua tuh sieg, author korslet!

Author : Ups ^-^

All gc member : *sweat drop*

Ralat. Ronan, ketika sedang berjalan, dia mendengar teriakan minta tolong, segera menuju TKP hanya untuk melihat pohon patah, sebagian terbakar, tanah menjadi kering dan kau tahu lah (rumahnya kagak kenapa-napa), pokoknya HANCUR!, ditengah, dia melihat seekor serigala dalam keadaan babak belur oleh dua orang "APA-APAAN NIH!" teriak Ronan.

"eh elu penjaga hutan?" tanya pemuda berambut hitam.

"iya, nama gw ronan, ini ada apaan sih?" jawab ronan balik, "ini makhluk berani liat cucu gw sambil mesum, mau makan gw lagi! Ya udah gw hajar "kata sieghart

"apa!" teriak ronan," tapi kalo bisa tuh serigala mending dikubur dah...udah tewas!' kata ronan, ya maka dengan dengan kata-kata itu, serigala itu dimakamkan (baca:dibakar lalu dimakan, tulangnya di masukin ke peti mati, terus di kremasi, abunya di buang ke partusay sea) setelah itu elesis diantar ronan ke rumah ayahnya sedangkan sieghart kembali tidur di rumahnya.

Author: yak selesai~

All gc member:...?

Author:pada kenapa?

Knight master:kayaknya korslet semua...lagian ficnya...

Author:butuh editan?

Knight master:mungkin...btw please R&R


End file.
